gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Manga)
|image=IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Manga) Vol.1.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Tekketsu no Orufenzu |era=Post Disaster |media=Manga |chapters=3 |japanese start=October 12, 2015 |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten |magazine=Gundam Ace |storyscript=Kazuma Isobe |volumes=1 }}Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans ''' is a manga written by Kazuma Isobe, published by Kadokawa Shoten and serialized in '''Gundam Ace . Synopsis Season 1 There was once a great conflict known as the "Calamity War." Roughly 300 years have passed since the end of this war. The Earth Sphere had lost its previous governing structure, and a new world was created under new systems of government. While a temporary peace had arrived, the seeds of a new conflict were being sown in the Mars Sphere, far away from Earth. Our hero, a boy named Mikazuki Augus, belongs to a private security company called Chryse Guard Security (CGS). The company accepts a mission to escort Kudelia Aina Bernstein, a girl who seeks to liberate the Martian city of Chryse from the rule of one of Earth's major powers. However, the military organization Gjallarhorn attacks CGS in order to nip this rebellion in the bud. CGS begins an evacuation, using Mikazuki and the other children as decoys. Orga Itsuka, the leader of the boys, decides to take this opportunity to rise up in revolt and launch a coup d'état against the adults who have been oppressing them. He gives Mikazuki the task of repulsing Gjallarhorn, and Mikazuki enters battle using the Gundam Barbatos, a mobile suit from the Calamity War era which has been serving as CGS's power source.DAISUKI Season 2 Mikazuki Augus is part of Tekkadan, an Organization that jumped to fame from the battles involving the escorting of Kudelia Aina Bernstein to Earth and the Arbrau primary elections. The conflict exposed the corruption of Gjallarhorn as well, and the world was changing slowly but surely. Tekkadan, with the rights to halfmetal as negotiated with Arbrau, became a direct affiliate of Teiwaz. That resulted in abundant funds and more people interested in joining, growing massively to even have a branch on Earth. Kudelia, learning about the world from her journey to Earth, founded Admoss Company to strive for the financial independence of Mars both in reality and in practice. However, there are many who do not look favorably about the rise of the youngsters who are trying to start something new. Admoss Company will be inspecting a mining site of halfmetal, and hired Tekkadan to guard them. There, the leader of Tekkadan, Orga Itsuka, senses an attack from a new enemy. Under Orga’s command, Tekkadan, including Mikazuki in the mobile suit Gundam Barbatos Lupus, head out to repel the enemy. Chapters Season 1 Volume 01 Volume 02 Volume 03 Season 2 Volume 01 Volume 02 Volume 03 Volume 04 Characters Tekkadan *Mikazuki Augus *Orga Itsuka *Biscuit Griffon *Eugene Sevenstark *Akihiro Altland *Norba Shino *Takaki Uno *Yamagi Gilmerton *Ride Mass *Chad Chadan *Dante Mogro *Danji Enrei *Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Dexter Culastor *Atra Mixta *Hush Middy *Zack Lowe *Dane Uhai *Radice Riloto Chryse *Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Fumitan Admoss *Norman Bernstein *Tomomi Bernstein *Haba *Sakura Pretzel *Cookie Griffon *Cracker Griffon Chryse Guard Security (CGS) * Maruba Arkay * Sasai Yankus * Haeda Gunnel * Todo Mirconen Gjallarhorn *McGillis Fareed *Gaelio Bauduin *Ein Dalton *Crank Zent *Coral Conrad *Orlis Stenja *Iznario Fareed *Carta Issue *Corlis Stenja *Rustal Elion *Vidar *Julieta Juris *Iok Kujan *Isurugi Camice *Agnika Kaieru Teiwaz *McMurdo Barriston *Naze Turbine *Amida Arca *Lafter Frankland *Azee Gurumin *Merribit Stapleton *Eco Turbine Brewers *Brooke Kabayan *Kudal Cadel *Masahiro Altland *Vito *Aston Altland *Derma Altland *Pedro Montag Company * Montag * Todo Mirconen Arbrau *Togonosuke Makanai *Henri Fleurs *Lasker Alesi Others *Nobliss Gordon *Orcus *Almiria Bauduin *Savarin Canele *Navona Mingo Mechanics Chryse Guard Security/Tekkadan Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos **ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake **ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City *ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) *EB-06/tc Graze Custom **EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go *STH-16 Shiden **Shino's Shiden Custom (Ryusei-Go) *Landman Rodi Vehicles and Support Units *NOA-0093 Isaribi *NOA-0132 Hotarubi *Brewers Ship *TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker **TK-53/c CGSMobile Worker Commander Type **TK-53/s CGS Mobile Worker Space Type **Tekkadan New Model Mobile Worker *Union New Model Mobile Worker Gjallarhorn Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris **ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper ***ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar *EB-05s Schwalbe Graze *EB-06 Graze **EB-06s Graze Commander Type **EB-06j Graze Ground Type **EB-06r Graze Ritter ***EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type **EB-AX2 Graze Ein *Reginlaze **EB-08s Julieta's Reginlaze **Iok's Reginlaze Vehicles and Support Units *Biscoe-class *Halfbeak-class *NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker Teiwaz Mobile Weapons *STH-05 Hyakuren **STH-05/AC Hyakuren Amida Custom **STH-05R Rouei *STH-14s Hyakuri Vehicles and Support Units *JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III *Saisei *TIR-0009 Hammerhead Brewers Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion *UGY-R41 Man Rodi Vehicles and Support Units *Brewers Ship Dawn Horizon Crops *IPP-66305 Hugo *Garm Rodi Vehicles and Support Units *HD Mobile Worker Dort Colonies Mobile Weapons *UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi Vehicles and Support Units *UW-33 Union Mobile Worker *Dort Colony Launch Arbrau Defense Forces Mobile Weapons *AEB-06L Hloekk Graze *Geirail Vehicles and Support Units S.A.U. (Strategic Alliance Union) Mobile Weapons *IPP-0032S Gilda Vehicles and Support Units Montag Company Mobile Weapons *V08-1228 Grimgerde Vehicles and Support Units *Biscoe-class Gallery IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Manga) Vol.1.jpg IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Manga) Vol.2.jpg.jpg IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Manga) Vol.3.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans manga poster.jpg GOIHP Scan 2.png GOIHP Scan 1.png Iron-Blooded Orphans scan 62.jpg Iron-Blooded Orphans scan 8.png Iron-Blooded Orphans scan 15.jpg Iron-Blooded Orphans scan 13.jpg Iron-Blooded Orphans scan 40-41.jpg IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Manga) Vol.1 S2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Vol.2 Seasson 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Vol.3 Seasson 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Vol.4 Seasson 2.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-103924-3-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-104533-6-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN *Vol.1.S2 ISBN References External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321510000279 Category:Manga